


Fire to My Heart

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: An unexpected outcome to a silly mistake.





	Fire to My Heart

Oli slams his textbook closed with a satisfied grunt and stands from the desk, stretching his long limbs in relief. He's so happy he's finally done with his biology homework and can take a break after five hours of torture. He heats up a cup of tea and sits down on the couch, turning on the PlayStation to boot up a nice game of Red Dead Redemption when-

The fire alarm goes off. 

"Fuck!" he curses, throwing the remote down onto the couch with such force, he's lucky it doesn't break. It's still blaring half a minute later, then the lights go off in his apartment and he can hear the faint sound of sirens. He makes sure to grab his phone and wallet before speeding out the door, rushing through the hallways, his hand ghosting over walls to make sure he knows where he is and where he's going.

He tumbles down the steps with a group of people, none of which he is able to recognize in the dark. It's smoky throughout the building, smoke entering Oli's lungs and forcing him to cough. He blinks away tears as he exits, turning around to see flames raging at the top of the apartment building. He's suddenly thankful for the no pet rule the landlord had.

"Fuck! It's getting bigger!" some girl shouts, as if the rest of them couldn't see that for themselves. A firetruck pulls up, and several men get to work. Oli walks towards a far away curb to sit, next to a small guy that's huddled up on himself, knees to his chest, head leaning on them.

"You ok, mate?" Oli asks the guy, just to be nice. Hell, he may have had a bad day, but the least he could do is try to cheer someone else up.

"No," he mumbles back, turning to look at Oli. From the limited amount of light they have from the sole street lamp near them, Oli can barely make out his features. He looks young, with frizzy brown hair and catching eyes. "That's my apartment on fire."

Oli is taken aback. "What? How did-"

"I fell asleep, on the fucking couch," he moans, looking away as if internally cursing himself. "I had been working on homework all fucking night, and turned on the stove because I was going to cook dinner…"

Then the man starts crying. Oli isn't good with comforting people, and he's actually kind of pissed off still since he, too, would've liked to relax this evening instead of spending it outside on this abnormally chilly first day of fall. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been such a fuckin' idiot," Oli mumbles, turning away and watching the firemen attempt to put out the fire. It doesn't take much, it seems, and the building is only smoldering now, flames completely gone from sight.

"Oh, yeah cause I totally meant it."

Oli glares back over at him.

"And it's my shit burning, not yours, so maybe you could be a little nicer," he adds, slumping down even lower as if it was even possible. He looks defeated and tired.

"Not burning now," Oli points out, calming down a bit at the thought. The guy had a point - at least Oli's stuff was fine. His apartment was on the opposite side of the building.

"My name's Kellin, by the way," he says, sticking his hand out. Oli shakes it, sort of reluctantly at first, but relaxes into it. 

"Gonna be a while kids, might wanna get comfortable," a cop walks by to tell them. Oli is at first offended at being called a 'kid' but lets it go because, well, it's a fucking cop. 

Kellin sighs, then shivers.

"It's cold out here," he complains, as if he has a right to complain - it's his fault to begin with. Oli feels bad for him, though, for some strange fucking reason. 

"Want my jacket?" Oli asks. He's not sure where that even came from, the words are out of his mouth before he has a chance to think about them. This lights Kellin's face up.

"I, uh, I'm sure you're cold too-"

"You're the one having a shit evening, mate. Take it as my way of apology for being an asshole."

Oli takes it off, handing it to Kellin, whom takes it sheepishly and wraps it around himself. 

It fits perfectly, somehow. 

And it looks even better on him.

Half an hour passes, during which the two of them barely speak. Oli scrolls aimlessly on his phone, but he's not paying attention. The guy on his left has his heart beating faster, and he can't figure out why he's attracted to him. He doesn't even mean it when he subconsciously scoots closer to him when the breeze gets colder.

"You can come closer than that, you know, if you want," Kellin says, just as another gust of wind blows. Oli looks over, and - god - he has beautiful eyes. It's not even the color that's enticing him, it's something else that he just can't quite figure out, but he loves it nonetheless. Maybe it's the way his features compliment each other so well.

He's downright nervous as he inches closer, close enough to where their shoulders touch and thighs have the ability to, if either of them moved just enough.

"Just a bit cold out here now," Oli says, as if trying to make an excuse why he would agree to touch Kellin like this even though they had only just met moments ago.

***

Weeks later, after the whole fire ordeal has been taken care of, after Oli had completely forgotten about the whole thing, and he had even gotten his jacket back from Kellin, there's a knock on his apartment door in the middle of the night.

He's not going to lie, even to himself, he's scared. It's 2 in the morning and there shouldn't be anyone at his door. He hopes it's not some crazed psychopath who wants to kill him. 

While waiting in the kitchen, listening to see if the knocking continues, it resumes, this time more fervently.

"Oli? Are you in there? It's me, Kellin."

He nearly breaks his ankle rushing over to open the door.

"Yeah, hey, hi, what?" he says, all very quickly, his voice cracking due to still being half asleep. All he knows is that Kellin was here to see him, the same Kellin he had so shamefully had a crush on weeks ago.

"I, uh, I know it's kind of late-"

"2 AM, yeah, kind of," he replies, rubbing a hand over his face. He really hopes he looks somewhat presentable but he knows damn well it isn't true. 

"But, I was wondering, if you wanted to come over to my place? Like, I've been up all night and I was thinking of watching a movie or something and cooking something but I didn't want to catch the place on fire again so I thought maybe someone could be there when I used the stove-"

"Yeah, I'll come, just let me, um, change-"

"You're fine," Kellin blurts out, blushing when Oli turns back to look at him. "You look really nice like that, you know - yourself."

Oli isn't sure, but he _thinks_ Kellin is sort of already flirting with him.

He really kind of likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the title was a play on some of the lyrics from that new sleeping with sirens song just FYI XD
> 
> also this was just a quick little oneshot - so once again if any mistakes it's because of that. (I edited it on my way into work this morning in the car haha)
> 
>   
☽ [Tumblr](https://misssnightmare.tumblr.com) │ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MisssNightmare) │ [Dreamwidth](https://missnightmare.dreamwidth.org/) ☾


End file.
